


Ravenous

by DarkLadyReylo (Scotian)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben & Rey are artists, CAW, F/M, Forced Bonding, Mating, Mating Bites, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reylo MonsterFucking Valentines, Werewolf Culture, forced transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotian/pseuds/DarkLadyReylo
Summary: Rey worked for Ben Solo at his gallery. She was thankful to him for helping her get a start in her career. Too bad Ben has more nefarious intentions in mind...





	Ravenous

Rey Niima smiled fondly as she locked the door behind the last patrons of the evening.

It had been a successful night ‒ Ben Solo sold his latest creation for a tidy sum to one of the city’s wealthy patrons and Rey had been introduced to a large number of the Coruscant art scene.

A win-win for everyone involved.

Rey had been hired directly out of university by Ben Solo to work at his family art gallery. Ben often taught courses at the local university art department, where both his Mother and Grandmother were alumni. Solo had a keen eye for talent and often took an interest in Rey’s pastel paintings even though he was an abstract artist himself.

He told her he liked the challenge and wanted to help boost her career. She would benefit from being his assistant and learn the ins and outs of running a gallery and he would feature her artwork.

A first for the Skywalker family to venture outside of abstract art.

Rey paused in her thoughts as she dimmed the lights and headed for the backstairs down to the studio where she knew she’d find Ben.

“Ben?” she called softly as she cleared the landing and entered the room on her left. The room was dim with only a single light shining in the studio above a canvas covered by a white sheet.

Frowning, Rey crossed the room to investigate. She was sure there wasn’t a painting here earlier this evening…

Her hand grasped the sheet and she started to pull it down—

“Rey.”

Rey gasped and jumped in surprise as she turned to see Ben Solo smiling at her from the entranceway. He held two wine glasses in his hand. “What are you doing?” he asked, dark eyebrows raising in question as he crossed the room to stand beside her.

Rey clutched her hands to her chest and sighed. “Ben, you scared me!”

He laughed as he set the glasses down on the desk behind the canvas. “Did I? Or was it the fact you were being a naughty girl and going to peek; hm?”

Rey scowled at him. “How was I supposed to know I wasn't supposed to look? This wasn’t here earlier tonight… Which painting is this?”

Ben’s eyes lit up with excitement as he grasped her hands in his large ones and pulled her away from the painting. “A surprise. But for now, let’s celebrate tonight's achievements.”

Ben stopped in front of his desk and took a corkscrew to pop the top off of a bottle of white riesling, Rey’s favorite.

“The mayor bought my painting, my most expensive to date, and you, my dear Rey, met Maz Kanata, owner of the Coruscant Ballet, who is known for supporting upcoming artists by displaying them in her establishment. Who also happens to be a lover of soft pastels? What a victory indeed.” Ben smiled as he passed Rey a glass of wine.

Rey beamed at him, “All thanks to you! If you hadn’t hired me on, I could be working the bar at the ballet instead of managing your art!”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. I wouldn’t have hired you if you didn’t deserve it,” Ben admonished as he led her over to the sitting area that he affectionately dubbed his “den.” He spent more time sleeping on the couch in his studio than in his own home. Rey caught him on more than one occasion when opening up the gallery for the day.

Ben was nothing, if not focused.  

Rey smiled as she took a large drink of her wine, but frowned when it tasted off.

Ben sat beside her as she looked down at her drink and noticed her hesitation. “What’s wrong?”

“Ben, does your wine taste funny?”

Ben shook his head. “Let me see.” He reached for her glass and she obliged.

He took a sip. “Seems fine to me.”

Rey, satisfied that she was just tired after a long day, smiled and relaxed back into the couch as he handed her back her drink. She took another sip as Ben watched over the rim of his own glass, eyes sparkling.

This was Ben,  _after all,_  she had nothing to worry about.

Rey closed her eyes and sighed. It had been a long day and she was so tired…

Rey barely noticed that she dropped her glass as her body relaxed involuntarily and Ben caught it mid-air. His reflexes shouldn’t have been quick enough to do so, yet he did.

He smiled softly as he set both glasses down on the coffee table. “Just a little something to help you relax, little one. We’ve got a lot to celebrate tonight I could smell you this morning—you're ready.”

“Hmm?” Rey asked in a daze as she felt herself being moved to a lying down position on the couch. “What’s that Ben?” she slurred.

“Hush. Just relax,” Ben whispered as he unbuttoned her blouse. “I’ve been waiting for so long for you to be ready. I knew, I just knew who’d be the one that the first day I saw you, when you took my class. An angel, you were, with your messy pastels,” Ben murmured.

Rey giggled. She wasn’t really paying attention to what her boss was saying or doing to her. Every muscle in her body was just  _so_ relaxed. “I feel like I’m floating!”

Ben smiled affectionately at his girl as he pulled her shirt off and next her bra. “I bet you do, sweet one. I gave you a little something to take the edge off as I knew you would be nervous, or try to bolt. I was on edge when you noticed the aftertaste but lucky for me, the drugs can’t affect me.” Next came her pencil skirt and hosiery. Ben’s smile widened as Rey was now just in silky purple panties.

“Cold…” Rey grumbled as she snuggled into the couch searching for warmth.

“You won’t be for long once I’m through with you.” Ben stood, loosening his tie as he continued his monologue as and stripped down. “Had to wait until I could get a blood sample. So convenient to have you working here: easy to do when you left your tampon in the garbage. Took four months to get the results back from the clan’s lab in but it turns out my instincts were right. You're a rare omega.”

He whispered that last word reverently. “No idea who your line is from your background check, but no matter. I was so thrilled when I smelled your ovulation this morning ‒ knew I’d make you mine tonight.”

Ben stood naked as he stared at his Rey. Finally. She would be  _his_.

Rey sighed as she felt a finger enter her.

“Such a tight little cunt you have,” Ben whispered, as he pressed a gentle kiss to her neck.

Rey gasped and pressed herself into the palm of his hand as she felt his thumb slowly circle her clit while he added another finger inside her.

“Does that feel good, little one?” Ben began to pump out of her quickly and added more pressure to her nub.

Rey moaned as the pressure mounted. She whimpered when he suddenly stopped.

He cooed at her. “It's alright. I want you to come on my cock. Just had to get you nice and ready for me, love.” Rey barely felt Ben settle on the couch in front of her as he raised her legs to brace against his shoulders.

He readied himself and Rey frowned as she felt something warm against her entrance. “What ‒ ” she began but shrieked out in pain as Ben quickly pushed inside of her. She was suddenly very aware and awake. Her eyes flew open, eyes watering from the pain.

Rey started to struggle and scream but he hushed her and cut her off by kissing her hard on the lips.

“Mm!” Rey screamed against his soft but firm lips. She couldn’t believe it. Ben—Ben was raping her?!

Her tiny fists beat against his chest but all that it did was egg him on. He picked up speed as Rey clenched her legs around his chest and her body betrayed her.

Pleasure began to build as she moaned and Ben kissed down the side of her neck to the junction between her neck and shoulder.

Ben panted as he breathed out. “I can smell it—you’re close love; just let go. Feels so good—ah!”

Rey sobbed as her body betrayed her and she came around his cock, squeezing her eyes shut. He thrust one last, hard time and she felt him come inside her in warm spurts.

She sobbed harder. She wasn’t on the pill.

Rey’s eyes flew open and she whimpered as he bit down harshly on her shoulder, teeth that shouldn’t be able to break the skin did. She stared at the ceiling in shock as she felt blood ooze from the wound which he lapped up. He growled softly and Rey shuttered.

She was petrified.  _What the fuck?! What the fuck?!_

“Shh…” Ben cooed as he ran a hand through her hair, cock still buried inside her. He met her teary gaze and Rey’s eyes widened in shock.

His eyes were a deep honey and were  _glowing_ in the dim lighting.

Rey could feel what felt like claws pulling through her hair and trailing gently down her arm. “What… what the fuck?” she choked.

Ben smiled and began to hum. He watched her confusion and her mind trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. When he saw that she was relaxing a little from his aftercare he spoke.

“I know you're confused right now, but all you need to know is that you’re mine and I will take good care of you. I promise.”

Rey closed her eyes and turned her head to the side away from him.

“You raped me!” she accused.

“Hush little one. I did what I had to do. It was the only way to guarantee your compliance and that my seed would take hold to start the change.”

“Change?” Rey whispered.

Ben grinned. “I’m alpha. Heir to my clan.”

“Alpha?” Rey was confused. Ben kissed her forehead as he pulled out of her and crossed the room to the canvas.

“I almost forgot your surprise! I had a dream a few months ago and while this is far from my normal art, it suits you. I just had to get it out of my head and for you to see.”

Rey winced as she sat up slowly and looked over at Ben, wary. She was still in shock from tonight's events but crossed the room to stand in front of the canvas when he gestured for her to join him. She was too scared to go against him.

Ben pulled the white sheet off and watched her closely for her reaction.

Rey froze as she stared.

The painting was in pastels, definitely not his style. But what got her was the violence of the piece. There was blood all over the snow scene. A gory mess of body parts spread all over. And right in the center was a giant black wolf fucking a smaller tawny brown one.

Ben pulled her two his chest, hugging her possessively, and whispered in her ear. “Our first hunt.”

Rey screamed in fright and struggled violently as he laughed out and simply kissed her forehead.

It didn’t matter how she felt. By the next full moon, she would be ravenous.


End file.
